Most organizations, when contemplating hiring employees, conduct on-site, in-person job interviews with job candidates as an essential component of evaluating the job candidates for filling an open position with the organizations. On-site job interviews can be costly, both in terms of man-hours and monetary expenditures (e.g., travel expenses). Additionally, in-person interviews lack flexibility in regards to scheduling—interviewers and interviewees must commit to a day and time for conducting the interview and the interview can be difficult to re-schedule once initially scheduled. Also, when multiple job candidates are being interviewed for a same position, the interviewer typically has to repeatedly ask the same questions of the candidates, and field many of the same questions from the candidates.